


From Fame

by duckiesandlemons



Series: Spirit AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Spirit AU, Spirit Hunter Kiyoshi man, Tumblr Request Fic, and also a Hanamiya who is not as bad as canon Hanamiya but I'm still working things out on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…heh, you’re a suicidal human.  If I want to, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but you’ll do it.”</p>
<p>(Three parts of one event)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Fame

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for a request asking for Kiyoshi being awesome in Spirit AU! This actually was fun to write despite how overall messy it is, mainly because it helped me figure out what Kiyoshi exactly is in Spirit AU and solidified his role more. That said, this is very messy and unbeta'd.

The first mark of pen to paper was loud, deafening, and Kiyoshi had to shake off the unnecessary fear pooling in his stomach.  Makoto was watching him from his perch on the window, his sharp gaze never leaving Kiyoshi as the human worked.  He drew a broad arc here, followed by another line there, the pen making crinkling noises on the paper as he pressed down hard in some parts.  “Hey, human, what are you doing?” Makoto asked, getting up to walk over and see.

“You know I can’t see you if you move out of the seal I placed under your vase,” Kiyoshi told the flower spirit. 

“Then just put that damn charm you always wear when you go out at night.”

True, the reason Kiyoshi was doing this in the first place was for something major that he was planning.  Kiyoshi was observant, he saw what was around him contrary to what others believed.  While he wouldn’t call his usual personality an act, it definitely helped cover some of his thoughts.  “I would but not at the moment,” he replied.  “I need to finish this.”  Makoto just growled.

“Still haven’t explained what it is.”

“It’s a seal that lets me see yokai, I can’t wear my charm tonight.”

“….why not?”

“I’m luring the yokai to me.”

When he looked back up at Makoto the flower spirit was giving him an odd look.  One that was between surprise and disgust.  “So you are a spirit hunter,” Makoto murmured.  “Some innocent yokai’s going to get destroyed by you tonight.”

“Innocent isn’t a word that sounds right coming from you,” Kiyoshi said.  “And I’m not killing it, I’m sealing it.”  Because it had been causing trouble.  Kiyoshi saw how Kuroko looked the past couple of days, how the smaller boy would stare off in the distance in sheer terror before shaking his head and moving on.  One day, Kiyoshi had put on his charm to see what it was exactly that Kuroko had seen.  What greeted Kiyoshi’s eyes had been something large, grotesque, and staring at Kuroko with a hunger filled gaze.  It was this practice that had caused injury to Kiyoshi’s knee in the first place but to protect those he cared for then he needed to take it up once more.

“And?” Makoto sat back on the sill, watching as Kiyoshi went to work on other preparations.  Seals, charms, anything that he needed he went to work making.  “Sealing it won’t make it go away, you’re not strong enough to properly put it away anyways,” a laugh, “Your spirit strength is nothing like that boy’s.”

“I will do anything I can to protect my friends,” was Kiyoshi’s only response.  “Makoto, I have a favor.”

“Hmmm?”

“When the yokai comes into this circle, I need you to slip me my charm that lets me see them.”

“You’re not sealing it in that circle?”

“No, I need to lure it to an area where it will bother no one.”

“…heh, you’re a suicidal human.  If I want to, I’ll do it.”

“Oh, but you’ll do it.”

Kiyoshi gave Makoto a grin, making the other scowl, “And what makes you so sure of that?”

“I’m sure you don’t want another spirit to make my life a living hell when you’ve already determined that that’s your role.”

Kiyoshi laughed when Makoto wished ill luck on him for the next two months.

\----------

“Kiyoshi-senpai,” Kuroko still looked exhausted, as if he hadn’t had proper sleep in ages.  Kiyoshi thought that was the case, considering the other had to have been wary what with the yokai on his tail.  Kiyoshi placed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, making the other stumble.

“Don’t worry, Kuroko, I’ve got you,” he said.  Kuroko’s eyes held a perplexed look to them, brows furrowing as he tried to register Kiyoshi’s words.

“I’m sorry I don’t think I follow?”

“You can sleep easy tonight, trust me.”

Kuroko’s entire posture stiffened and Kiyoshi followed his gaze to where he was looking off into empty space.  That yokai must’ve been standing there, watching, and Kiyoshi frowned.  “Don’t worry, I’ve just been restless these past couple of nights I’ll be fine,” Kuroko said.  Kiyoshi shook his head.

“Just trust me, okay?”

“…yes.”

(“So how are you going to lure it to you?” Makoto asked when Kiyoshi finished the last of his preparations.

“I’ll act like bait,” and he pulled out a vial he kept hidden in one of his drawers.  Makoto straightened, looking highly more interested).

\----------

His plan had worked a little too well, and when he saw the spirit appear in the circle, saliva dripping on the ground, Kiyoshi felt his heart stop in his throat.  It had been far too long since he had done this and he forgot just how frightening yokai were up close.  But he remembered prior training, remembered the one that had ruined his leg, and turned on his heel running to where Makoto would be waiting to pass the charm off into his hand.  If the flower spirit was willing to.  Makoto very much could leave Kiyoshi to die, but Kiyoshi would take pride in the fact he was able to satiate a yokai’s hunger just long enough to leave his precious friend alone.

The air was whipping past him, his heavy breathing the only noise in his ears.  Sometimes they were punctuated by branches breaking, of something following him, but he ignored it.  He kept running, running towards the far back where he would then seal it. 

“Teppei, try to make your death not as painful,” the voice was familiar, and the press of something warm in his hand was comforting.  That Makoto kept to his word and to do it so efficiently was a relief and when he looked behind him he noted that the yokai was still hot on his tail.  It was closing in and his knee was starting to ache, but Kiyoshi persisted until he got to that clearing and turned.

“…impudent human, tricking me as such,” the yokai growled.  “What do you wish to do, kill me?  Ha, your kind can hardly muster the effort.”

“Then you’ve not met a hunter of the Kiyoshi clan,” he laughed.  “We’re highly persistent.”  He reached into his jacket for the seals he had tucked away, bringing them out and staring the yokai down.  His charm was clutched in his hand, his thoughts of wanting to protect people strong, and when the yokai lunged he brought up a seal that formed a barrier knocking it back.  It was followed by another seal, the paper lunging out and latching on fast, the yokai screeching.

“You—“

“You’ve made a mistake,” Kiyoshi said and reached for two more.  “A mistake that involved targeting one of my friends.”

\----------

“Were you able to sleep well?”

“Yes, I…Kiyoshi-senpai, you have a gash on your face.”

“Ahahaha, I just tripped is all!  You know my luck isn’t all that great!”

“I see.”

“Come on, practice is about to start!” 


End file.
